


Midnight x Landslide

by brocon



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Age Swap, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Cockblocking Illumi, Implied Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brocon/pseuds/brocon
Summary: When Gon was a teenager, he ended up with a son. The birth of Ging changed the course of his life, taking him away from his adventurous life with Killua and forcing him to settle down on Whale Island.Killua comes to Whale Island for a visit. Ging acts out.





	Midnight x Landslide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UghKrill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UghKrill/gifts).



> Read the warnings, read the rating, read my username. Proceed.
> 
> Gifted to @Hoi as part of a Valentine's gift exchange!
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day, everyone~

Bunching her red hair up in his hand, he wrapped a white band around it before he sat up, looking at the lopsided pigtails he’d created. Mito’s chubby fingers reached up, feeling the larger one down by her ear and the smaller one on the crown of her head. She huffed, a frown on her lips. “You’re terrible at this!”

Gon smiled sheepishly, lifting her by the armpits and lowering her from the kitchen table onto the floor. “I’m sorry, Mito. I’ll ask Killua to show me again when he gets here.”

She bent and straightened her sock that had twisted from sitting on the table, then tried to pat the wrinkles out of her dress. Failing, she put her hands on her hips. She was only five and already throwing her hands on her hips at him; he was in over his head with raising a little girl. “Is he gonna use my bed again?”

“Yes, but don’t tell Ging. He won’t come back tonight if he finds out.” Gon pressed a finger to his lips, winking. He thought it would make her smile, but she just looked wistfully to the side, an expression way too old for her age.

“He hates sleeping with me.” She kicked one of the rocks Ging had laid out in rows across the floor, destroying any kind of classification system he’d developed. It skittered under the china cabinet that had been there when he bought the house. Since they had no fine china, Ging mainly used it for rocks, shells, leaves, and sometimes live animals.

“He’s a twelve-year-old boy. It has nothing to do with you.”

“…Are you sure?” She whined. Ging hated it when she whined.

“I’m sure.”

“Why doesn’t Killua sleep with you instead?”

Gon’s face reddened slightly, which did not go unnoticed by those big green eyes. “You know my bed is too small for two adults. And besides, your bed is the newest. Always give the nicest bed to the guest.” They all had full-sized beds, but the frame on Gon’s could easily break from the weight of two full-grown men, and it would be uncomfortably close-quarters. Wanting his bedroom to be the one with the largest windows, facing out towards the sea, he’d ended up with the smallest room and the oldest bed. But that was alright; they would be teenagers soon enough and would need their own space. Kids grew so quickly! He could barely keep them in clothes. Eventually, he would buy himself a larger, nicer bed. But for now, Mito was young enough to sleep with her cousin on occasion.

“But not because you don’t want him to.” She added, tapping her toe to the floor in emphasis.

He laughed a stammering laugh, fingertips on her back pushing her slowly out the front door. “Hey, why don’t you go find Ging? Killua should be here soon. Tell him to come immediately, not when the sun sets. He needs to clean up these rocks before dinner.” She groaned loudly, and Gon didn’t blame her. Convincing Ging to do anything was like coaxing a boulder to move on its own. “Just do your best. If he won’t listen, come home by yourself. We’ll have a nice dinner with or without him.”

She trotted off in her shiny shoes to search low and high for her unruly adoptive brother. The one thing Gon could do well was shine their shoes. Actually, he had planned on making dinner, but by the time he’d stripped and cleaned all of the bedsheets, cleaned Mito’s room, and did the laundry it was already this late and he hadn’t prepped any meal. He decided to order out and spend the extra Jenny to have it delivered all the way to their secluded little home.

 

Killua arrived two hours later, the life nearly squeezed out of him by Gon’s biceps. He laughed as Gon swung him in a circle, causing his bags to drop with a loud _thud_ onto the hardwood floor. When Gon put him down, he felt the familiar dagger gaze of Illumi, Killua’s youngest brother. Short black hair plastered to his head just above dark eyes, he was the gloomiest nine-year-old Gon had ever seen. “Great to see you too, Illumi. If I’d known you were coming I would have prepared the couch and given you my bed, but I’m afraid the sheets and my room are dirty. You’ll have to share Mito’s bed with your big brother.”

That softened his gaze by a decent margin, but he still didn’t reply. Instead, he ran a hand through his thick bangs, parting them slightly to reveal a pale forehead. Eyes settled back to their natural resting point on Killua, hand coming out to hang on his pantleg.

“Sorry about this, he snuck onto the boat and we were too far from shore by the time I caught him.” The smell of oil and fish coming from them was intense, but it was normal for a whaling ship. Considering that Killua had most likely taken a passenger ship, it became clear the smell was coming entirely from Illumi.

“I’m sure the kids will be thrilled to have someone else to play with. Not many kids around their age on Whale Island.” He said politely but knew Ging didn’t care for other boys his own age, especially not Illumi. To Ging, he was more like a sideshow—a curious entity that couldn’t possibly be as strong and capable as he was while also being hopelessly clingy and annoying. In private, Ging called him ‘Killua’s shadow.’ Of course, Gon reminded him over and over not to say that in front of them. He had a bad habit of saying whatever he thought, no matter how offensive, to anyone and everyone.

“Hear that, Illu? You’ll play with Ging and Mito.” It wasn’t a question but a command, and he smacked Illumi’s hand from his pantleg. “Where are they?”

The sun was setting. Mito had probably been nagging Ging to come back the entire time. But Ging knew the agreement was he come home at sunset. Even though he sometimes violated that too, he’d be back soon. If he didn’t, Gon would throw his rocks in the trash. He hated being such a strict parent, but if he didn’t do _something_ Ging would be gone for a week, Mito walking around the house weepy, saying something awful had happened to him. “They’ll be in soon. I’ll set the table, if you’d like to take your things to Mito’s room, upstairs to the left.”

Killua picked up his bags, “Do you have any of Ging’s old clothes for Illumi to wear? Turns out stowing away on a ship isn’t the greatest idea when you didn’t even pack a change of clothes.”

It was then that the front door swung open, the sound of Mito sniffling and the smell of wet dirt wafting in all at once. “He threw dirt at me!”

“I did not. She got in the way as I was throwing dirt back into the hole.”

The socks she’d worked so hard to straighten were muddy, the ruffles in the dress holding a dusting of fresh black dirt, and her hair still looked terrible from Gon not knowing what he was doing. Her eyes landed on Killua, her cheeks going pink at looking like such a mess in front of their highly-anticipated guest. She put a chubby forearm over her eyes so a fresh batch of tears could fall without him seeing.

“Mito, it’s just dirt—you’re okay.” Gon scooped her up, sliding her dirty socks and shoes off and letting them clatter to the floor in the entryway. “We’ll all go clean up. Ging, take your shoes off—actually, on second thought, lose the shirt and pants too. I just cleaned.”

“But Dad—”

Gon sighed. “Just do it, okay?” Ging was constantly bucking him on his decisions, trying to convince Gon he could get all the way up to his room without dropping a single speck of dirt. But with three children to clean up and the delivery food getting cold, they didn’t have time to play Ging games.

Killua laughed, feeling better about bringing an oil-slicked little brother to their catch-up dinner. “Kids, right?”

“Welcome to the Freecs household.” Gon smiled widely, following Killua and Illumi up the stairs with Mito in his arms, hiding her face in his neck. Ging, in his underwear, stomped up after them, hard lines of dirt on his arms.

 

By the time he cleaned Mito up in the sink, both Illumi and Ging had a shower (the hot water didn’t last that long—Ging got the cold shower, his protests quickly shut down by the fact that he would have had hot water if he came back _hours ago_ like he had been told,) and they found an outfit of Ging’s small enough to fit Illumi’s thin body, the food he’d had delivered was cold. Microwaved food was nothing new for the Freecs house, but he felt bad that Killua had come all of this way just for reheated barbeque from a mom and pop restaurant.

Despite coming from a household with butlers, Killua ate it happily without a second thought, lecturing Gon on how to do Mito’s hair better. Gon hadn’t met them, but his older siblings were very feminine. He’d spent a lot of nights brushing his older brother Kalluto’s hair, so he’d learned to style hair to a decent degree. When he’d taken Mito’s hair out in the sink, he thought Killua was going to die from laughter. But now she had a proper set of pigtails (thanks to Killua,) a clean dress, and looked much happier as she sat between Ging and Gon at the end of the table.

“Gon tells me you want to take the Hunter Exam,” Killua said to Ging, trying to connect to the aloof twelve-year-old who had always regarded Killua in a lukewarm way, even though Killua had been around his entire life. He was the closest thing to an uncle or a godfather that Ging had, but he only showed interest in Killua’s abilities, rather than as an adult figure.

“I think I’m ready. Dad says I need more time.” He grunted, expressing his frustration for all of the heated discussions they’d had.

“You’re plenty smart enough, but wits will only get you so far. As it stands, your body could be crushed in an instant. When I took the exam, I couldn’t avoid fighting adults forever. And because of that, I was incredibly lucky to have passed.”

Ging dropped a clean bone down loudly back onto his plate.

Killua cut in to alleviate the clear tension. “Illumi intends to take it next year, maybe the two of you can take it together like Gon and I did.”

“I thought your parents were against that kind of thing?”

He shrugged. “They get more lenient if you’re the youngest or not-the-heir.” When they were Ging’s age, he’d had to sneak out just to take the exam, and his parents sent Kalluto to come retrieve him. Thankfully, Kalluto had let him finish the exam first, and they both agreed to lie to their parents about it.

Gon tried to imagine Ging and Illumi taking the exam together, but the image of this gloomy boy next to his rambunctious, tanned son brought up laughter. They’d jump down each other’s throat disagreeing about how to approach every phase of the exam. “Why do you want to take the exam, Illumi?”

Illumi looked at him for only a minute before looking back down at his plate, using a fork and knife to cut the meat off the bone. He looked so out-of-place in the loose muslin tunic that used to belong to Ging. It was an earthy olive color with cream lining around the collar and sleeves, exposing Illumi’s thin, pale arms.

“I told you not to be rude.” Killua sighed, never able to make Illumi do anything he didn’t want to, including going back home and not stalking him everywhere he went. “He’s just embarrassed. He only wants his license because I have mine.”

“Well that’s stupid,” Ging said.

“Ging, be nice.”

Illumi looked up at him, and Gon was sure he would silently go back to eating, ignoring him as usual. But he opened his mouth and said, “At least I’m strong enough to take it.” Apparently, Illumi had been listening to the conversation, for as much as he pretended to be ignoring everyone.

Ging jumped out of his seat, as if he’d been waiting for this to happen. He towered even higher above the sitting nine-year-old, but age didn’t seem to matter to Ging. He was so close his breath blew the stray strands of hair on Illumi’s head. “Come on, I’ll fight you right now.”

“Illumi, apologize.”

“I’m sorry.” He said in a monotone, not sounding sorry at all.

“Ging, sit.”

“Whatever. If you want to fight, I’m ready. Otherwise, keep your mouth shut. I’ll have my license before you do.” He slammed his butt back down loudly in the creaky wooden chair, still stealing taunting glances at Illumi, who went back to ignoring him.

“You still think they should take the exam together?” Gon smiled, happy to be sitting across from Killua after so long. Life had taken them in rapidly different directions after Gon became a father. He missed his best friend, he missed going on Hunter missions.

When Ging was born, he planned bring him along as soon as he was old enough to take care of himself. But when Mito’s parents—Gon’s cousins—passed suddenly, there was no one else to take her in. So, he pushed back his plans to travel with Ging, even though he was old enough. In some ways, he felt as though the rift between Ging and Mito was his fault. He shouldn’t have promised him they would travel together; it had birthed a resentment in Ging. Life was much more complicated than promises of fun and adventure made to a five-year-old under a starry sky. Other things were more important than that.

“Don’t you see? They’re the perfect opposites. Illumi’s powerful, but he’s easily tricked. They’d keep each other alive for sure.”

Illumi turned to his brother, putting down his fork loudly. “I’m not—”

“As long as they don’t kill each other first, right?”

“You don’t have to talk about us like we’re not here.” Ging piped up, rolling his eyes dramatically as he grabbed another helping. He was the best at rolling his eyes and demolishing food.

“Sorry, son.”

“Mm.” He poked at his coleslaw, digging a hole in the center.

It felt like the death of their plans to travel together had driven a wedge between himself and Ging too. They didn’t hang out as much, Ging didn’t tell him where on the island he was going or what kind of methods he was using to train. Sometimes he told Gon what he was studying over dinner but offered no invites to come with him into the forest, like he was denying him of their small adventures in retaliation for cancelling the travels he’d been looking forward to since he was Mito’s age.

Ging never talked about his disappointment. So maybe his change in behavior really was due to his age, and this was the normal pulling away that happened between every father and his preteen. Gon never thought it would happen to the two of them, who both had the same fire for learning and an appetite for adventure; but those were the thoughts of a naïve, young father. All parents thought their children were inseparable from them, until they eventually ran away and took the Hunter Exam.

“Mito, what’s wrong?” Killua asked, having a better view of her face than Gon, who was sitting beside her. When Gon turned, her face was red and snotty, silent tears wetting her cheeks as she pushed her food around on her plate.

She looked like she was holding her breath to keep from crying verbally, but when she finally exhaled she said, “I don’t want Ging to die. I don’t want him to take the stupid exam.”

Ging sighed loudly, covering the side of his face so he couldn’t see her sniveling from his peripheral vision. Gon knew it was his own way of empathizing, not being able to see her cry. But things like that gave Mito reason to think he hated her and couldn’t stand to look at her, the younger, adopted daughter who desperately looked up to her cool brother. Two children of different gender, age, and temperament was a recipe for constant miscommunication. When she cried and grappled onto him, she couldn’t tell it was driving him further away.

“It’s been a long day getting ready for Killua and Illumi to arrive, hasn’t it? We cleaned the house, got dressed twice, and ordered the food. You even went and found Ging for me. I think we’ve earned an early night in.” Gon stood, picked her up, and began to head up the stairs. “And since you get to sleep in Ging’s bed, he will have plenty of time to explain to you that nothing bad is going to happen to him.” He shot one last look to Ging, who huffed at the news that he would be sharing his bed, but ultimately looked down to his plate, troubled that he’d made her cry.

 

He and Killua stayed up on the couch downstairs talking for hours, drinking some beers and a rare pineapple wine Killua had brought as a gift. Killua told him about his travels, the bounty-hunting he’d gotten into (none of which were his family members, despite what he always claimed when they were young – so now he was inadvertently removing their competition, Gon wondered if he realized,) and the times that Illumi’s unexpected presence, similarly to today, had gotten them both into trouble—including following him into bars, Hunter-only establishments, and in the middle of life-or-death struggles.

“Killua,” Gon said, the taste of pineapple coating the back of his throat as he spoke, “did Milluki ever—I don’t know, grow away from you when he got older?” He was impressed his hazy brain remembered the name of Killua’s younger brother who he’d never met.

“We’ve never been that close to begin with. He’s always been a loner.” He paused only a moment before he said, “This is about Ging.”

“Yeah.” Gon didn’t really know what to say. There was too much to tell that wasn’t even necessarily accurate, just his own self projecting reasoning onto Ging’s actions. Actions which really weren’t even bad or rebellious; his brain could be creating something out of nothing because Ging and Mito were his world and he was afraid of losing them. Ging was only twelve, talking about taking the Hunter Exam. Which was fine, Ging was strong—but he wouldn’t want to come back home after getting his Hunter’s license. Instead of voicing any of this, out from his mouth tumbled: “He’s a good kid.”

“He’s probably just upset that you’re holding him back from taking the exam. Don’t take it personally. I remember being his age, thinking my world would end because my parents told me I couldn’t take it. Wanting something at his age is like being on fire. You can’t think of anything else, and anyone who gets in the way is tossing gasoline on the burn. You don’t know you won’t burn to the ground because the feeling is so real. It’s up to us, as adults, to know they’ll get over the waiting, the disappointments, the rejections.” He rested his chin in his hand, staring out towards the kitchen table where they’d all been sitting. The light in the room was low. “But if you’re so worried about it, talk to him.”

“Ugh. You can tell Illumi’s only nine. A twelve-year-old boy is hell to talk to.”

“Oh please. Illumi just stares at me. If I ask him anything, he stammers, lies, and dodges it. He thinks I’ll see him as a teenager if he acts cool. He’s _nine_. But you’re right, I’m dreading twelve with every fiber of my being. I only hope I can get a restraining order before he hits puberty.” He laughed, the screen of his phone lighting up his face as he checked the time: 11PM. Surely the kids were already asleep, unless Ging was hanging out on the roof. “Tomorrow the five of us can go do something and I’ll keep Mito with me for a bit. Force him to spend a little quality time with you.”

“Thank you, Killua.”

“Hey, what are friends for, right?” He put down his empty glass, scooting slightly closer to Gon, shoulders touching, eyes darting over Gon’s face. They were the brightest thing in the dark room.

“I missed this.”

“Me too. Can’t think how many times I’ve thought to myself, ‘ _Boy, Gon would love to be here kicking this guy’s ass with me right now._ ’”

“Video chat with me next time, I can at least gloat when you win.”

“You know, if you ever did want to come with me, we could easily care for Mito and Ging between the two of us. Of course, we won’t do anything dangerous while they’re with us.”

“Mito’s never been off Whale Island and she has a hard time falling asleep anywhere but home. Ging likes to run off the second I’ve got my head turned. He and Illumi would probably fight—”

“Whoa, whoa, you’re worrying way too much. That’s not the Gon I know. You sure it’s not something else that’s bothering you?”

If he was honest, it was the idea of dragging Killua down. His crazy, exciting Hunter lifestyle ruined by the pitiable friend and his two young kids tagging along. How could an adventure safe enough to bring a five-year-old along be more enjoyable than bounty-hunting? “I don’t know.”

“Well, give it some thought before you say no. Get back with me whenever you’re ready. No rush.” Unexpectedly, he reached out, hand eclipsing the top of Gon’s. It was comforting, but also sent a wave of heat crawling up Gon’s neck. He seemed closer than he had before, much closer. Gon could hear his pulse racing. “No matter what we do, it will be better if you’re there with me.”

Killua was about to lay his head on Gon’s shoulder when there was a flare of Nen from somewhere in the house. It was small but potent. “Do you sense something?”

“Do I— _oh, goddammit._ Illumi.” He stood, head snapping towards the staircase where there was a low, fluctuating aura. Killua hadn’t told him Illumi had already acquired Nen. Maybe he didn’t want to say anything in front of Ging. The aura quickly retreated, and footsteps, as quiet as drops of rain from a mile away, lead up the stairs. “He’s not going to sleep until I’m up there.” Killua sighed. “Think about it, okay? It’s no trouble.”

“Goodnight, Killua.”

“Goodnight, Gon.”

He waited for Killua to disappear, hearing whispered scolding at the top of the steps. He’d really underestimated how much he missed Killua’s kindness, his touch, his voice. It had been so long since he’d been touched by an adult of any kind, now that he thought about it—he may have just gotten close to doing _something_ with Killua on the couch of his home.

No, that couldn’t be right. He was just being kind. He’d always been so kind.

He waited until he heard the pair of footsteps go into Mito’s room and shut the door before he got up, cleaned up the bottles, and headed up to bed. Still thinking about Killua’s bright blue eyes, his soft hand, lips offering to co-parent with him so he could escape Whale Island and live a little in his late twenties. It wasn’t exactly pushing him to the couch and kissing him, but it felt like romance. If only Illumi hadn’t interrupted.

When he flipped on the light, Ging was in his pajamas, perched on his windowsill, looking out at the ocean. “What are you doing in here?”

“I can’t sleep with her. She hangs onto my neck and kicks me in her sleep. We need to get a dremel for her toenails, they’re _always_ sharp.”

“Ging.” He sighed, stripping off his tunic and shorts. Usually, he’d just crawl into bed in his boxers and tank top, letting the pineapple wine and Killua’s smile whisk him away from Whale Island, away from this entire planet, but it would set a bad example. He was always telling Ging not to sleep in his street clothes (mainly because they were always caked in dirt, animal fur, and remnants of fish guts,) and even one instance of hypocrisy on his part would be used against him until the end of time. He started rifling through his drawer for pajamas that weren’t horrendously wrinkled or smelled dusty.

“What? I’m not being mean. It’s true.”

“I hope you don’t say stuff like that in front of her.”

“I don’t understand why she gets so bent out of shape. I had to tell her _twenty-four times_ that I’m not going to die or abandon her when I take the exam. It’s exhausting. Why can’t she just listen the first time instead of listening to her own crying?”

“She’s five.”

“I wasn’t like that at five.”

“You’re her favorite person in the world. Imagine if I decided to ditch when you were five to go take a life-threatening exam. You might react a little bit like she is.”

He quieted, eyebrows drawing together, and Gon thought maybe he’d gone a bit far. He’d betrayed his own feelings about Ging leaving. It was the wine. But finally, he said, “You’re right.” He hopped from the sill, bare feet and thin legs taking him over to Gon’s bed. At only twelve, his hair was dark and thick enough to be visible on his legs. He was going to grow into a more masculine man than Gon or Killua. “But I don’t want to sleep with her.”

“You can sleep in here. But if she’s upset in the morning, be nice to her.” Gon finally found some pajama shorts and an old t-shirt he’d won from eating the most fish tacos at a local competition when Ging was a baby. Ever since he put his old life of adventure with Killua up on the shelf, he’d been starving. He stripped off his boxers and put on the shorts, Ging quickly turned his head to look at the headboard. Noted. Ging was too old for his dad to casually change in front of him anymore.

“Fine.” Were his cheeks actually red? How cute. Ging rarely looked so vulnerable. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen Gon naked before. What was his deal?

Shrugging to himself, Gon flipped out the light, climbing in next to him. He’d grown so much that a full-sized bed was getting to be too cramped for the two of them to share, their elbows touching. A thin layer of sweat on Gon’s skin, the alcohol made him wonder, if it hadn’t been for Illumi, if he’d be in bed with Killua instead. He’d imagined it before, especially when they were teenagers. Part of him thought it would have happened eventually if Ging hadn’t been born, forcing him to come back to his old house in Whale Island and set up a domestic life. It was cruel to think ‘if Ging hadn’t been born’ while laying right next to him.

“I tried to stop Illumi,” Ging said suddenly, voice uncharacteristically flimsy. “He’s so stubborn—I think he knew exactly what it was he was doing.”

“Ging Freecs calling someone else stubborn. Amazing.” Gon laughed, thinking about Ging and Illumi arguing at the top of the stairs, butting heads worse than he and Killua ever had. Before he thought about it, he said, “And what exactly was he doing?”

“Cockblocking.” Said the voice that hadn’t fully dropped yet.

Immediately, he thought of what books Ging owned, what websites he visited—what could possibly have taught him that word. But it could have been anything. Gon didn’t limit his access to information. He trusted Ging. “That’s not—that’s not what was happening.”

“But it would have.”

“No way. Where are you getting that?”

“You think a guy like that is going to come all the way to our podunk town, on an island shaped like a whale in the middle of nowhere, just to see an old friend he used to hang out with? The guy’s a billionaire bounty-hunter who’s inheriting an assassination empire. He sat at our table and ate lukewarm barbeque delivery. If that’s not the definition of ‘carrying a flame’ I don’t know what is.”

Gon pressed his palms into his eyes in the dark, trying not to think about the hand Killua had put on his. “You’ve been reading too many novels.”

“Even Illumi knows. Why do you think he was watching you guys?”

“He’s _always_ watching Killua.”

Ging shifted, the old mattress moving Gon too. It had been so long since Gon had been in bed with someone else. “God, just admit it already. You were gonna get laid.”

He wanted to get up, flip on the light, and stare into Ging’s eyes as he asked, “What’s gotten into you? Where did you learn to talk like that?”

“…You’re also still hard.”

That was why Ging had turned his head so quickly.

Gon hadn’t realized he was still semi-hard, the alcohol taking all of his concentration for basic tasks of getting dressed and overthinking this situation with Ging. But now that he focused on it, his body was still reacting to Killua’s touch, and the energy in the room when they’d sat side by side. “Go to sleep, Ging.”

Flipping over, away from Ging, he willed himself to calm down. He really needed to have a talk with Ging about saying whatever he wanted like that—Gon had been guilty of it too when he was young, but there was a time and place for everything. Telling someone you noticed their erection was one of those things not to say to someone.

He felt Ging turn over, and much to Gon’s surprise he felt small arms around his waist, knees pressing into the back of Gon’s thighs. It was strange, the surge of joy he felt. Ging hadn’t so much as held his hand since he’d started to assert his independence at seven or eight. They’d barely hugged; not for lack of trying on Gon’s part, but Ging ended up looking humiliated whenever he tried, so Gon respected his unspoken wishes and stopped trying. For Ging to do this—he felt weepy. It was as though Ging had read his mind tonight, knew he was feeling the weight of the distance between them. Or maybe he was tired of fighting about the Hunter Exam, about being kind to Mito, about showing up late to every dinner Gon tried to make. Whatever it was, it felt good to have a hug from Ging Freecs.

He opened his mouth to say so when Ging’s hand dipped beneath the fish taco t-shirt, tangling in the dark stomach hair that led down below his shorts. A mistake. It tickled, but unlike Ging he knew better than to bring up awkward mistakes. Some things didn’t need to be said out loud.

Then his hand followed the trail of hair, dipping down into his shorts, bringing attention to the fact that Gon hadn’t bothered to wear underwear to bed.

“Ging!”

He didn’t say anything, but his hand rushed faster down, grabbing hold of Gon’s semi-hard penis, quickly jerking up and down, body suctioning to the back of Gon’s like a watertight seal. It felt like he was racing, counting down, Gon feeling a small erection against his butt. “Ging, stop!!” He yelled louder, finally figuring out he was capable of moving his own body and sat up, pushing Ging’s hand away. “What the hell are you doing?”

Ging’s hand stayed on his leg, unashamed of where it had been. “Helping you out.”

“You can’t just touch me like that—you— _do you know what sex means_?”

Against the glow of the moonlight out the window, he could see Ging’s anger. “Of course I do. Don’t treat me like a child.”

“Alright—I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to imply you’re ignorant.” Ging had definitely inherited Gon’s passionate hatred for being underestimated. The only time Ging had ever thrown an honest-to-god fit was when Gon had made the mistake of patronizing him. He’d tipped over his entire bookshelf, smashing it to bits, and ran off for three days. Gon had been worried he would never come back. “But you can’t _do that_.”

“Why?” It was a challenge, not a question.

There were so many reasons why that Gon choked on them all at once, his words coming out a garbled mess, his face red in anger, humiliation, and concern for Ging. The thought that bubbled to the surface: if Ging was like this, there was no way he was ready for the Hunter Exam. He’d get taken advantage of for sure. But that shouldn’t be the thing on the forefront of his mind in this situation. The goddamn Hunter Exam.

“You’re frustrated about Killua. Just let me take care of it.”

“No!”

“I want to help you.”

“Ging—” He hated that his heart was happy. Ging was thinking about his situation, his feelings for Killua, his frustrations, and wanted to help him. Maybe Ging hadn’t grown apart from him like he’d been fearing. Maybe he didn’t plan to run off.

“If I’m going to learn, it should be with you, right? It’s safer than learning with someone else.”

He had that look of yearning he got when he discovered a new subject he wanted to study. The fire in his eyes lit up the entire room without the help of the moon on his back. It made Gon’s hands slacken from the fists they’d balled into. He just wanted to learn. Just typical Ging-brand curiosity. Ging games. “Maybe, if you—”

That was all he needed, his hand going back to Gon’s erection, groping and pulling awkwardly. An intense look of concentration on his face, mouth parted slightly with how shallow his breathing was. Gon’s fear rose with his arousal at the thought that he would actually orgasm in his son’s hand. His brain grasped desperately for justification but kept coming up with the word: _learning_. He was just curious. Gon was a specimen to him; he was a mature pre-teen that needed to know and experience everything, including sex. It was innocent, if misguided.

It had been so long. Most nights, Gon didn’t even jack himself off. There was nothing sexually provocative in his daily life that spurred him to it, and he was usually too mentally exhausted at the end of the day to even consider it. Most of his fooling around had occurred in his teen years, around the time of Ging’s birth. Not much to speak of after.

He came quickly in his shorts, his stomach dropping when he felt Ging’s small hand slicked up in his cum, still pumping him to help him fully ride out the pleasure. “Stop—Ging— _stop_.”

He slowly obeyed, Gon feeling the loss of heat as the hand pulled away. It was wet with cum.

Gon pulled off his shirt, wiping Ging’s hand clean like he used to when Ging would pick filthy things off the ground. “We won’t talk about this again. I hope it’s out of your system.”

But Ging pulled his hand away roughly, clearly feeling patronized. He stood up on the bed, the old mattress creaking, and dropped his shorts to reveal his erection, standing stiff among sparse black hairs. “Pay me back.” He said sternly, holding his shirt up as if to really emphasize his situation.

“That’s not a good idea.”

“Show me what a blowjob feels like.”

“Can’t you just touch yourself? I’m drawing a line.”

“Gon, suck me off.” He reached out, hand trembling, and buried it in Gon’s hair. His crotch was already face-height; all that was left was to close the distance.

‘ _Did he just call me Gon?_ ’ he thought as he took Ging into his mouth, tasting the sweat that had already broken out on his skin just since his shower. He smelled like barbeque and the laundry soap that Gon poured into the washing machine every day with their clothes.

 Gon closed his eyes, trying to imagine Killua’s body, but the smallness of the frame in front of him brought to mind how Killua looked when they were twelve. The pale, scarred legs that kicked his when they bathed together.

But Ging moaned above him, the same voice that griped about Mito hogging the TV for her cartoons when he wanted to watch some documentary. Killua’s form kept flickering in and out of his mind’s eye, replaced with Ging and back again. Ging finally came without warning, slamming his pelvic bone against Gon’s nose as the taste of cum wrapped around his tongue. Ging’s cum.

Gon pushed him back, Ging falling to the bed, shorts still around his ankles.

“ _Jesus Christ_ , Ging.” He sounded disgusted. _He was disgusted_. With himself.

It didn’t phase Ging in the slightest. He was used to people finding his interests disgusting. That was why the very few kids who were on Whale Island wouldn’t play with him. “That was—that was good.”

“Don’t. Just—don’t.” Gon put his head in his hands, swallowing over and over again, trying to get the taste out. There was still the feintest bit of pineapple still in his throat, now being overpowered with the taste of cum. How could he even begin to talk to Ging about what had just happened? This wasn’t going to be in any parenting book. Ging had already managed to defy every parenting book before now.

Ging shuffled around, pulling up his shorts and scooting closer to Gon, touching his arm and pulling his hand away from his face. “I won’t go yet.”

“What?”

“I won’t take the exam yet. I won’t take it until you want me to, if you agree to train me.”

 _Why hadn’t he asked before? Why was_ this _the price it had come at?_

When Gon didn’t answer, Ging forced his way onto Gon’s lap, perched on top of his dirty shorts. Gon couldn’t avoid his gaze any longer. He couldn’t run away. Ging’s eyes were bright in the dark, so bright that Gon was blinded. “Killua mentioned that we could come with him, right? Come on, Gon, it’ll be fun.” He put his arms around Gon’s neck, hugging him tightly, his voice an excited song. “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> The ending may be a bit abrupt, but this is just a snippet of this alternate world. I wanted to create a impression of what could happen in the future and of young Ging's mentality. Since this is so heavily from Gon's POV, he's very much shocked and at a loss for how to respond to this new evolution of Ging.
> 
> That was just my intention, of course. Feel free to tell me what you think!!! 
> 
> Thank you for all of your love and support, you can find out more about me and my writing on https://illukillua.tumblr.com and https://twitter.com/shiroppan
> 
> Love,  
> Brocon ❤️❤️


End file.
